Are you gonna Kiss me or Not?
by Sibylei13
Summary: Continuation of my one shot song fan fiction Half of my heart, Beautiful Disaster and Six degrees of Separation. What had made Mai blushed again and why did Naru look so hesitant with his own self.


Author's Note:

I would like to thank Naruisawesome and 14AmyChan for the continuous support that you were giving me since I first started my first one-shot which is Half of My Heart, I'm really thankful for your reviews and I hope that you will like the fourth installment of my one-shots song fan fiction. Although I'm still not sure if it will have a fifth installment or more but for now this is the closure for Naru and Mai's relationship using my favorite songs that I think is appropriate with their story. I would also like to thank NaginiFay for reviewing Six Degrees of Separation and to WhovianTitanPotter and darkstar2010 for following and enlisting my story on your favorite list alongside with himesakuraxd. Thank you (with a big bow).

Warning: Major OOC alert, please consider that Naru may change a little due to his brother's death closure thing and Mai may have mature a little bit already. After all people usually change when they accept that they are already in love with someone. Let's also assume that Mai considers Ayako as her mother figure instead of an older sister as it was also stated in other fan fictions.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ghost hunt and the song Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square. Enjoy!

…

He still couldn't believe why he was sitting here with her. It was already a year and a month since he last saw her and if it wasn't for that picture of Yasu kissing Mai on her lips he don't know how long would he be able to stay away from her. He doesn't know if he is going to succeed on staying away from her warmth or from her smile. It might take only a day or two until he would decide on the same thing even without a given reason such as that picture; he could invent a hundred of reasons that would make other people think that his decision is logical and not because of any other emotion related inducing decisions. I look at her again as she continue on her stories trying to fill me out on what happen for the past 13 months that I wasn't here without caring if I'm listening or not when suddenly her lips captivate me. I stare at it thinking if it would be better if I have my mouth over it. If it will taste just like a honeysuckle or is it going to be sweet as candy. If her lip-gloss will smudge over mine if I devour it as much as I would like to.

Damn this teenager hormones, I am so screwed as I cannot possibly concentrate to what she is saying. All I can see is her tantalizing lips and how good it must be if I'm kissing it. I don't care when Ms. Hara and Yasuhara started to go out on dates or the fact that her mother figure which is Ayako is soon going to be Mrs. Takigawa. Hell, I don't even care if we were currently sitting here at the top of Ms. Matsuzaki roof talking about everything under the moon, all I know is how lucky am I sitting here with her after that big mistake 13 months ago. I don't know how she can still manage to forgive me and talk to me like before she confess to me.

I look to the moon and look back at her again thinking how I should start this. I'm quite sure of my feelings for her but I'm so afraid on what would happen. All of the great Oliver Davis confidence just went down the drain whenever I am with her. I feel so unsure about everything even my sanity is something I'm starting to question when I'm alone and thinking of her. Am I allowed to hold her hand which is not so far from mine, can I pretend that it is by accident or….

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?," my world stop when I heard those words. I look at her so unsure of what I heard and saw her smile a little bit.

"Am I the only one thinking of this or not? Because if you're gonna do it you better do it fast. Bou-san would call us soon for dinner and I don't want him to see as kissing", Mai said with a tint of pink on her cheeks. All I can think of is I would love to see those pink on her face every time were talking to each other. Especially after we kissed.

"Don't be so serious Naru, I'm just kidding you know because you keep looking at my lips or not. I think I have a dirt on my face because you keep looking at it. I'm not making any sense am I?", Mai keep on babbling as she tries to hide her embarrassment. I don't what is going on with her mind sometimes but one thing I know for sure I would love to find out everything about her. From what was going on her mind, what would she be doing for the next 5 minutes or 24 hours or for the rest of her life, I would love to be with her forever and I know I would have my wish granted if she only stop her babbling by shutting her mouth with my kiss.

"You always take everything seriously. I mean it is only a joke it is not like…..", her unnecessary talk were cut short when I look at her and said, "Mai, shut up", the next thing I know my mouth descended down to her and kiss her gently.

It was like the right thing to do with her kissing her under the moonlight trying to make her feel all of the emotions that I feel for her inside my once ice cold heart. I stopped to get some air and look at her eyes again. Her eyes that was shining from all the love she have for me. How can I think that she love my older brother when she have known me first, when it was me who was with her all the time, when it was me she was looking for even in her dreams as she thought that it is I who was helping her whenever she was dreaming. I kissed her again one more time and give all of my love for her, as I deepened my kiss to her innocent lips a cough like sound was heard behind us. I tried to ignore it as Mai does not seem to hear but the next thing I know is Bou-san crying out to us that I have blemished his innocent daughter's mind by my carnal desires.

Mai suddenly push me off of her while blushing deeply as she discover our audiences that consist of Lin who was not hiding his smug smirk at us and Bou-san who was wailing on how his daughter is not innocent anymore as he tries to avoid Ayako's deadly blows with what look like a spoon for rice.

"I didn't know you really like me a lot for you to steal a kiss from me", I whispered to Mai's ear that had made her blushed more than I can possibly believe a human being are capable of. Before she blow off her fuse again I have added those three words that I have forestalled telling her, "I love you".

I stood up and walk away as she seems to have grown roots on her spot. I do love teasing her, just as I love her blush and everything about her. Before I managed to walk far from her I heard her stutter and clumsily tried to follow me.

"Na-nar –u what did you say….. Hey Naru w- what do you mean by that?". She asked.

"Would it be too soon if we did it by June?", I stop suddenly and asked her that. This had earned a confused look from Mai as she tried to process what I have asked. Well I don't even know why I asked that but as I walk down the stairs there is only one thing in my mind I need to find an engagement ring by tomorrow and call Luella and Martin for an advice on what I should do for a proper way on how to propose marriage to Mai.

It might sound too fast but I think I already stretched my time on making a fool of myself around Mai that a wedding is necessary by now. I can see Luella inside my head giggling and ecstatic when I tell her I was planning to propose on Mai. She might call Madoka immediately after I end our conversation to plan things only them will think is necessary but one thing is for sure they would be so happy to do it so.

The next thing I know is I was waiting for Mai in the middle of the altar with her beauty and smile radiate towards me. She accept my proposal and on Bou-san chagrin she also accepted my crazy idea to get married immediately in the middle of June. My smile stretched out of my face little by little as I watched her walk towards me. If this description was seen by comrades a couple of months ago they might think that I am ill or I am being possessed again but as of now they got used to it that I could do it every day, in every minute that was given and every second that I could have with Mai. As I took her gloved hands from Bou-san grip I heard Gene's voice inside my mind.

"**Finally you did it idiot scientist. I can now leave you alone as my unfinished business is done".**

"**Thank you Gene". I told him. I know how much it means to him saying these words. Regrettably he died early and I know he also has some feelings toward Mai but I know he would be happy for us and I know that he will look upon us from wherever he will go.**

"**Just take care of her and yourself", Gene said in whisper.**

"**I will. Goodbye Brother". **

"**Goodbye Noll. Goodbye Mai".**

10 years after…..

A nine years old boy is seen sitting by a fountain reading intently on a book that was supposed to be for a much older reader, as gales of laughter rang out around him. The boy close his book sharply and look irritate towards a boy with the same face and age who was running after a girl who is about five years old. The two people has been playing for almost three hours already and they don't do it as moderately as the first boy wanted to. The boy sighed and walked towards them to suggest something for them to play that would require a lesser ruckus and noise than what they were doing when he tripped over a seven years old boy who was sleeping on the ground. The said boy just stir up a little and continue his sleep as if nothing had happen. This had made the older boy much irritated, as he mentally reminded his self to complain to their mother and father about the sleeping habits of his younger brother.

"**Don't be such an old man Gene," a voice suddenly said inside his mind. This had earned a more piercing glare from the older boy as he look towards his twin brother.**

**"Shut up Evan and stop chasing Mia around like some maniac from a horror movie. It will scare her again tonight." Gene said.**

**"You're such a nagger Gene, it will make you look older than our father if you don't stop doing that", the voice of his brother replied inside his head. He don't know where his twin brother got his personality but for sure it wasn't from their father. Dr. Oliver Davis personality is too far from the young Evan Charles Davis. Mom said that Evan probably inherits Uncle Gene personality which so ironic as I Eugene Andrew Davis is named after him.**

"Kids lunch is ready. Hurry up and wash your hands after that we need to prepare for the annual family reunion at your Aunt Ayako's house". Mai's voice rang out inside the dining room. She then suddenly look out from the window and wrinkled her forehead when she saw her youngest son sleeping again on the grassy ground. She was never failed to be amazed how young Oliver Martin Davis sleep wherever and whenever he feels like too which is sad to say consist of almost every four hours after he wrote another chilling novel or poem that he could concoct from that genius mind that he had inherit from his father.

"Gene could you please wake up Martin so he could eat with us. If we don't wake him up now I fear it would be too hard for him to wake up later". Mai then added.

"And Evan please call your father from his study room and tell him that he should have stop working now, I have already gave him an hour extra from what he had promised from me".

Mai watched his two sons do what she told them to do so as her youngest daughter Mikaela Leigh clumsily walk towards the door of the house. She smile and think that she have never guess before that she will marry the love of her life and get what she have always wished for at the same time. She has now a big family and a good career as one of the most known novelist of horror stories. Life has been very good to her and her makeshift family.


End file.
